Tien
Ingame name: Tien Race: Talos Age: 25 Gender: Male Job: Thief Proficiencies: A: Sneaking, Lock-picking. B: Combat, Swords, Expendable throwing weapons. C: Endurance Character Personality: He is quiet and doesn’t tend to say more than he needs to around people he doesn’t know. His face is normally impassive making his mood and emotions almost impossible to read in most situations, because of this he is considered emotionless by many people. He is used to combat from living on the streets and prefers to use throwing knives and stay at a distance, if possible. Like when he was a kid, he still likes to wander around and explore. He uses it to scout out places to steal from. When he finds a place, he usually picks the hardest one to break into for the challenge. Backstory: Tien was born in a small wood cabin in the forests off of Loeviek. His mother and father were two quiet folks, they only visited town when they needed fresh supplies because the fathers hunting wasn’t efficient enough. His mother, Ashley, would do most of the shopping trips, bringing in whatever fresh food she had grown that week into town. His father George didn’t speak much and Tien grew used to this, keeping to himself at most times. As Tien reached the age of seven, he began to steal small things from his parents, such as his father’s lucky coin, and his mother’s favorite brooch. He found enjoyment in stealing things without his parents knowing, as if he had accomplished a great goal. He would stash these items in areas around his room, under his bed and in his closet. He thought little of this urge to steal at the time, but it soon took over his life. Tien would sneak out of the house late at night, going to town. He would look for open stores, and then steal things off the shelves. Nobody seemed to notice at first but Tien began to become very secluded, not speaking much to anyone. After a few weeks of sneaking in and out of the house, his mother caught him coming home with a handful of candy from the variety store. The next few days were hard, his mother cried for hours, ashamed of what her son had become. His father barely spoke a word to Tien, almost ignoring his existence completely. The atmosphere of the house became quiet and lonely for Tien. He felt unwanted, so he packed a few pairs of clothes up and left, heading for Loeviek, to start a new life. When Tien was caught stealing fruit from a market stall at the age of ten, he was questioned by guards. After discovering he was homeless and alone, they took him to ‘Belltop’ a small orphanage at the outskirts of Loeviek. There Tien met Jack Pentell, they became close friends, and Tien would share stories of the goods he had stolen. Jack didn’t care much for these stories at the time, and would often try and change the subject. Even at the orphanage, Tien continued to steal. He began to practice lock-picking on his bedroom door, as most of the pantries in the orphanage were locked at night. He greatly improved his sneaking abilities, due to the larger amount of people around the orphanage; he would have to keep extra quiet to avoid being caught. He was caught multiple times however, no matter how quiet he thought he was. Being truthful, the orphanage would tell adopting parents of Tiens ‘Habits’. Tien was never adopted due to this fact, and slowly he grew older. At the age of 16, Jack was adopted, leaving him behind. He lost his only friend and this cause him to lock everyone out of his social life. A few weeks after Jack left, Tien packed a small morsel of food up, and fled the orphanage. He would spend the next few months on the streets, doing small amounts of thieving from stalls. Eventually he earned enough money to buy an apartment, he settled down. Even then he remained quiet, and continued to steal. He would spend nights and days practicing his lock-picking, constantly scouting for bigger and better heists. He found that he enjoyed the challenge of stealing, and viewed the stolen goods as alright to steal, because the previous owner did not have the power to stop him from taking it. One of his first jobs was stealing from one of the wealthiest merchants, named Pravus, who had been bragging that he could not be stolen from like a common merchant. He stayed around the merchants for days, watching the man’s defenses and habits before finally devising a plan on how to steal from him. He noticed that Pravus would go a few times a day to speak with other merchants, leaving his goods and stall behind for a few minutes. He would leave guards behind, but their paths would leave the back of the merchant’s tent unwatched for a few seconds. The next day, Tien used his chance and snuck into the back of Pravus’s tent. He looked around at the goods and noticed a brand new, beautiful golden broadsword resting in a case. He walked over and examined it. After examining it for a minute or two, he heard Pravus’s voice. The merchant had come back early and was discussing a new sword he had just bought. Tien panicked, knowing that he didn’t have time to pick the lock on the case, and pulled at it. He was surprised to find that it was unlocked. He grabbed the sword and dashed out of the back of Pravus’s tent, hoping that the guards wouldn’t be there. A miracle happened, and he emerged from the tent during the few seconds when the guards weren’t there. He ran as fast as he could away from there, hearing Pravus yell out a few moments later. He named the sword Luck, because of his luck of avoiding the guards.